fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Dragon Slayer Magic
Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer magic used by Momoko Sitri. Description As the Dragon Slayer of the Water, the user can consume any water to restore their body to its fullest. As well as the standard Dragon Slayer attribute of being able to transform their body into water, in both offensive and defensive styles, functioning as a makeshift weapon only unique to themselves, like Gajeel and Scylla, the user has an advantage over even the most powerful Dragon Slayers, as water is easy to find in the world, unlike light, darkness, and thunder. However, their physical attack power suffers because of this. It is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to her advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Because they specialize in Water Dragon Slayer Magic, the user can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own body into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them in the slightest. In addition, the water from their body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic; whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area, as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, even with a body solely composed of water, the user is still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the user can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. The user is able to manipulate water pressure, allowing their techniques to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Like Vivian Starrkewolfe, the user is a "Multi-Type Dragon Slayer", meaning that with their sole element, the user can manipulate it to gain more than one more element; the user possesses the ability to alter the physical state of the water they manipulate (between liquid, solid and gas) at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Spells Regular Spells Advanced Spells Trivia